


Home (is where I want to be)

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I'm just an animal looking for a home andShare the same space for a minute or two





	Home (is where I want to be)

He hears the key turn into the lock, doesn’t look up from the book he’s only pretending to read. (The illustrations are quite good though, even if there are hardly any girls at all.)

“Roy, I’m home,” Lorrimer announces as he strolls toward the lounge – his hunter’s ears immediately picking up the exact spot where his friend stops, pauses, and leans against the threshold as he takes in his surroundings.

“Roy, why is there a horse in the middle of my flat?” Lorrimer enquires as soon as he finds his voice again, and he can’t help but heave a sigh of relief.

“Oh, you can see it too? I thought it was just the scotch talking.”

“Scotch doesn’t talk.”

“You know what I mean.”

“...right. Where does it come from, anyway?”

He lowers the book, but still doesn’t put it down – he knows it’s irrational, but he’s somewhat convinced that as long as he holds on to it, the horse will stand exactly where it is now, peering over the settee like some kind of equine-shaped harpy.

“Well, you know how it is. I was taking a stroll down the docks, and it somehow decided to follow me all the way home – which is impressive, given how I took _two_ cabs.”

Lorrimer is making his frowny face now, which means – something, he assumes, though he’s not entirely sure what, and he watches with a strange mixture of horror and fascination as his friend cautiously approaches the beast.

“A-ha! Just as I thought,” Lorrimer exclaims all of a sudden, and there’s way more glee to his tone than it has any right to be, at least from Roy’s perspective. “This is no ordinary horse, Roy.”

“Oh, really? What is it, then? I thought it was definitely too big to be a pony, though I was never really good with domesticated animals to begin with.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Also, you’re holding my copy of Mythical Creatures and How to Spot Them – even if you’re only gazing at the pictures, you should have worked it out by now.”

“Worked out what?”

Lorrimer sighs, and gestures towards the creature. “This is a ghost horse, Roy. They’re often found on the banks of a lonely river at night – though how this particular one found its way to London, I have no idea.”

The horse neighs softly, and for a moment there it sounds disturbingly like human laughter.

“And why would a ghost horse decide to follow me and make itself at home in the middle of our lounge?”

“I’m not sure. Let me consult my books,” Lorrimer replies, entirely predictably, and he reluctantly hands over the volume he’s been perusing, or attempting to at any rate.

The ghost horse stares placidly at each of them in turn, swishes its tail, then goes back to mock grazing at the carpet.  


End file.
